


Real Humans?!

by Free_Spirit140



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Human!Sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Spirit140/pseuds/Free_Spirit140
Summary: Human!Sides Thomas wakes up to what could be the weirdest development in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird thought I had and figured I might as well have a shot at writing it.

Thomas woke up to a thud. He was sure that it wasn’t just in his head, he was sure. But then again, how could he be sure? He knew that as soon as he opened his eyes there would be no going back to sleep, but he also knew that if that thud was real he shouldn’t ignore it. He made up his mind the second he heard a small groan from somewhere in the room.

Thomas sat up and reached for the light in his room, screaming at the sight before him, four strangers were lying on the floor in his bedroom, unconscious. He scrambled back on his beg, getting distance from them whilst grabbing the first thing he could get his hands one, which happened to be a pillow. He wasn’t stupid enough to use it as a weapon, he instead tried to use it as a shield, shielding his chest.

The people in front of him jumped awake at his scream, one reached for the hilt of his… sword? That made Thomas panic more, scrambling back again, to the point of falling off the bed with an unceremonious thud. He quickly scrambled under the bed, using that as protection.

“Thomas? Are you alright kido?” One of the strangers asked, his voice reflecting worry. The way he spoke he sounded a lot like Morality… but his voice wasn’t the same. It was slightly deeper then Morality. God, why was he focusing on the stranger’s voice when he was in danger?!

“Who the hell are you people?!” That sounded a lot like how Anxiety spoke… the fear in his voice was evident, though he was clearly trying to sound more confident than he was. This voice was slightly higher pitched, more like a teenager that had had just gone through puberty but was still not a man. Once again Thomas cursed himself for focusing on the voice. There was a moment’s silence before another voice broke it.

“Anxiety? Is that you?” This voice was a little more… royal sounding? Was that a description? It sounded a lot like Prince in how he spoke, but the voice was just a tiny bit deeper, once again, he sounded a little too much like a teenager. Once again there was a moment’s silence before a fourth voice muttered.

“This is not possible. It defies all laws of logic!” Now this was scary. This sounded exactly like Logic, the voice was almost exactly the same.  
Thomas felt his heart-rate slow slightly, if these people wanted to hurt him they would have done it by now, instead of just standing around talking. He took a deep breath and crept out from under his bed. He paused once he was out, taking in the appearance of the people in his room. His first thought was ‘cosplayers’?

The one closest to him, bending down and offering him a hand to help him stand up, was around Thomas’ height, maybe just a bit taller, with a medium build. He looked to be in his late 20’s early 30’s. He had on Morality’s signature outfit and green eyes shone with worry behind Morality’s glasses. His hair was styled just like Morality’s but it was a light chestnut colour.

The one that was positioned more towards the back looked like the classic stereotype of emo. Jet black hair was swept into bangs that covered his right eye, messed up a little to give the impression of minimal effort being put in. He looked to be around 18 though he was definitely on the short side for his age. The signature bags under his blue eyes, currently wide with obvious panic, and the black, oversized, checkered, hoodie he was wearing screamed anxiety all over. His breathing was a little fast and he was clearly worried about something.

A tall, tanned, and muscled boy stood next to the black wearing boy, towering over his smaller frame. He looked to be around 19 years old, possibly in his early 20’s. Gelled blond hair, made to look neat and at the same time giving it volume. He had light brown eyes that were flickering between Thomas and the panicking figure next to him, as if unsure of who he should be focusing on. Prince’s outfit was clinging to the boy’s body.

The last one appeared to be the same age as the first, and around the same height. His appearance yelled nerd. His brown hair was combed out of his eyes, showing his entire forehead. His blue-green eyes were hidden behind Logic’s glasses and he wore Logics classic black shirt and blue tie. He was muttering things to himself about how it “Wasn’t possible” and seemed to be resisting the urge to start pacing.

And suddenly, it all clicked into place. Thomas allowed his eyes to flick between the characters in from of him again, accepting the hand that the man closest to him was offering, and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. He made sure his suspicions were correct by trying to summon his sides. No one came. He knew why. They were standing right in front of him already. It was then he noticed the scattering of electrical appliances, note books, and other belongings that covered the floor, haphazardly scattered around.

“Can I be the first to say,” The emo kid, Anxiety, spoke “what the fuck?”

“Language!” The man next to Thomas, Morality, scolded. Anxiety made a tutting noise in the back of his throat but kept quiet.

“This should not be possible.” Logic muttered, starting to pace “This goes against everything!”

“Maybe this is just Princey’s day-dream-mode going haywire?” Anxiety muttered, receiving an elbow to the ribs from said Prince.

“I am not responsible for this! How do we know this isn’t one of your nightmares?!”

“Because I’m not creative enough to come up with something like this!”

“Now kidos, arguing isn’t going to fix anything.” Morality scolded, looking to Thomas “Are you alright there kido?” Thomas nodded, swallowing thickly.

“Yeah. Just… getting over the initial shock…”

Logic suddenly lunged for a large, discarded book that led in the centre the room, grabbing it and scanning the title before hugging it to his chest.

“The gods are smiling on us!” He whispered.

“What?!” Anxiety snapped “What the hell makes you think that?! Have you not noticed the situation we are in?”

“Perhaps. But we have at least been provided with a means of possibly figuring this out.” Logic held the book out, showing them the title.  
‘All Things Mind and Personality’


	2. Chapter 2

“What are we looking at exactly?” Anxiety drawled, raising an eyebrow at Logan.  
“It is a book from my personal collection, it must have been brought here with us. Much like several of our other belongings.” Logic gestured to the scattering of electrical appliances and other objects that were covering the floor.  
“My laptop?!” Prince quickly grabbed up the black laptop and clutching it tightly as if someone was going to try and take it.  
“Alllright…” Logan muttered, pushing his glasses up on his nose and watching Princey with confusion before turning his attention to the book which he opened and started flicking through “Moving swiftly on. This book contains almost all of the information on every phenomenon to do with the brain and the personalities that it creates. It also contains critical information about the brain and the mental capacities of the brain, however this is not the information we are looking for currently.”  
Prince stepped forward, looking over Logic’s shoulder at the writing and pulling a face.  
“That is an awful lot of writing…”  
“Yes, and all hand written as well. The author truly is someone to look up to.”  
“How are you supposed to find exactly what we are looking for in all of that?” Roman asked.  
“You really are oblivious sometimes, aren’t you?” Logic muttered, flicking towards the front of the book “Books like this have a fabulous invention called a content page.”  
“Play nice kidos.” Patton tutted, standing up.  
Anxiety pulled his phone out of his back pocket, turning the screen on so that he could read the time.  
“Half one in the morning.” He stated simply, stashing the phone back into his pocket.  
“Alright then. We should all try and get some more rest, we can figure this out in the morning, clear a space on the floor and I’ll go get the blankets and pillows.” Morality sing-songed, all but skipping out of the room.  
Logan huffed, standing up and moving towards the door.  
“If no one is going to object I am going to continue reading this downstairs, the sooner we can figure this out, the better.” With that he left the room, the sound of footsteps retreating down the hall and then the stairs.  
Thomas sat himself down on the bed, a little annoyed that the one night he was able to get to sleep at a decent time he was woken up by this. Anxiety reluctantly helped Prince clear the floor around the bed before retreating to the area closest the door and claiming it as his. Morality came prancing back into the room, glancing around looking for Logic before handing out all of the pillows and blankets he had brought with him. The three remaining personalities took up spaces on the floor and Thomas led back down on the bed before flicking the light off and allowing the room to settle into silence.  
…  
Anxiety hated this more then he could express. Even like this he couldn’t get his mind to shut up. He must have led there, staring at the ceiling, for a good hour and a half before he gave up on even trying. As quietly as he could he moved the blanket off of his body and lifted himself off of the floor. He snuck out of the room and closed the door as quietly yet quickly as possible, moving towards the stairs so that he could get himself a drink from the kitchen. He was on the top stair before his brain registered exactly why the light was on downstairs, it wasn’t just because Thomas had forgotten to turn it off but because Logan was down there reading. Great. Now he was trapped on the landing. He moved a few more stairs down, impressing even himself by his ability to make no noise. He sat himself down when he reached the level at which he could glance out over the living room.  
Logan was sat on the sofa, so engrossed in the book that Anxiety somehow managed to convince himself that if he was quiet enough he might actually be able to make it past the logical personality without being noticed. Hell, he could probably make it past unnoticed whilst blowing a trumpet and hitting pots and pans together. So, lifting his hood to hide his face in an attempt to blend in with the darkness of the staircase, he carefully continued down the stairs. He got to the bottom without being noticed, now if he could jus-  
“I do have peripheral vision you know. Your hood does not make you invisible.” Logan stated, not taking his eyes off of the book. Anxiety flinched, straitening up from his crouched walk and moving towards Logic instead.  
“Found anything yet?” Anxiety asked, changing the topic.  
“Do not insult my intelligence by pretending that is why you are down here.” Logic stated, looking up at him. Anxiety had to stop himself visibly flinching, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I am surprised the others could sleep, with the situation we are in.” Logan finished. Anxiety had to stop himself letting out a sigh of relief, straitening up and pulling his hood down.  
“Well, I came down to get a drink to try and help myself sleep,” lie. He had been aiming for caffeine so that he could pull off a believable act of having got enough sleep come morning “but now I’m down here I might as well ask.”  
“Well, in answer to your question, Whether or not I have found anything is a matter of perspective.” Logic turned his attention back to the book “I have found a small amount of information about a previous case, however it was only in passing that it was mentioned. I am now moving onto a chapter dedicated to phenomenon occurring within the minds of personalities themselves.”  
“Hu? Our minds?” Anxiety asked, moving closer to Logan so that he could read over his shoulder, even though every fibre of his body was screaming about personal space.  
“I know, it is a fairly complicated subject due to us only being projections of a singular personality. However, there is a belief that we, as personalities, have brains and personalities of our own. For example, with you Anxiety.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes. Anxiety comes in many forms, many different severities. Some people experience severe attacks daily, whilst others can experience severe attacks only when things have built up to points where they feel they cannot find a means of coping. And, of course, there is a very wide spectrum in between these two forms.”  
“Riiiiiiight…”  
“As another example, I will use logical personalities. There are logical personalities such as myself, who will use logic to pursue intellectual knowledge, others logical personalities will use their logical way of thinking to convince their host that something that is undeniably bad could be a good thing, for example murder can be seen as simply getting rid of a problem. Do you follow?”  
“Yeah…”  
“So, there is a theory that each personality has their own… well, personality. If you were to place two separate people’s logical sides together, whilst being projections of the same aspect, they would be different. Similarly, with you, if you were to place two separate people’s anxiety sides together one would be noticeably different from the other. Does that make sense?”  
“Yeah, but what does that have to do with us being… human?” Anxiety asked, moving away again so he was sat a comfortable distance away from Logan.  
“It might have everything to do with it, it might have nothing to do with it. Until I have read this chapter I will not know.” Logic turned his attention back to the book. Anxiety stood up, moving towards the kitchen again.  
“Want anything whilst I’m up?” he asked.  
“I wouldn’t mind some tea.” Logic replied, not even glancing up from the book.


	3. Chapter 3

The night ticked on with Anxiety sat on the far side of the sofa, scrolling through Tumblr on his phone, and Logan sat on the opposite side, reading the large book in front of him. It was… less than ideal. It was not that Logan did not enjoy the company, far from it, he quite enjoyed being in the same room as the only trait, other than himself, that did not feel the need to make conversation or sit uncomfortably close. However, whist Anxiety did not feel the need to converse, and Logic was quite content with this arrangement, social etiquette made him believe that he should be attempting to engage with his company. Which is why he kept pausing his reading to glance up at the younger tra-… boy, attempting to think of a way to start a conversation that would only require half of his focus so the other half of his brain could focus on the words in front of him. It was whilst he was failing at thinking up a topic of conversation that Logan realised just how tired he was. I mean really, there are infinitesimal topics of conversations out there and he, the smartest tra-… man, was failing at coming up with one?

“Dude, if you want me to leave you can just say so.” Anxiety stated, taking his eyes off of his phone so that he could look at Logic. It was then that Logan realised he had been staring whilst he was lost in thought.

“Ah, no, I apologise. I was merely trying to start a conversation and I could not think of a topic.” Logan explained.

“You couldn’t think of a topic? You?! This whole situation must have taken something out of you.” Anxiety stated, looking worried. Then again, what else was new?

“I am rather tired. However, I can sleep once I have the required information.” Logic stated, turning his attention back to the book.

“If you want, I can read the book for you… I mean, only if you want me to… I wouldn’t want to mess it up…”

Ah, Anxiety must also be extremely tired. From Logan’s past observations he had come to the conclusion that Anxiety had these thoughts constantly but only vocalised them when he was not in his correct mind. These times included one time when he was sick, another time when he had been slightly intoxicated, and another time when he had not slept for a week and almost passed out on top of Patton. This instance could now be added to that list.

Logan briefly considered his options, knowing full well that prolonged silence or consideration would make the already on edge Anxiety feel even more on edge. His options were as follows; one: refuse Anxiety’s offer and risk falling asleep whilst reading causing him to need to re-read the majority of the chapter, or two: allow Anxiety to read the book for him, risking Anxiety falling asleep whilst reading. No. This was unlikely. Anxiety was so paranoid that he would ‘mess up’ he would most likely be more affective at fighting sleep. Not to mention that Logan was quick to consider Anxiety the second smartest, after himself of course, of the group.

“I have every faith that you will not, how you say, ‘mess it up’. There are coloured post-it notes on table, if there is anything you don’t understand place a red post-it-note next to it and I will check it in the morning. Anything of interest place an orange note next to it. Any page that has nothing of relevance bookmark it with a green. And please do not force yourself to read it. If you start falling asleep you are free to put the book down.” Logan stated. Anxiety absorbed the information before nodding.

“You can count on me.” Logan handed him the book and pushed the post-it-notes closer to Anxiety’s side of the table.

“I hope you do not mind me sleeping down here? I do not wish to wake the others.”

“Sure, no problem.” Anxiety muttered absentmindedly, already absorbed in the book.

…

Logan wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up, but the light that was flooding the room through window gave a slight indication. There was movement in the kitchen, pots and pans clicking together. Logan payed it no mind. He instead focused on rubbing his eyes clear of sleep and pulling the room into focus by placing his glasses on his face. He observed Anxiety, who was fighting against his eyelids as he read, and had to resist the urge to groan. Had he not told Anxiety that if he started to fall asleep he could stop reading? He turned his attention the book, startled to find that Anxiety was well over halfway through! When Logan had stopped reading he had been barely a fifth in. Each chapter was ungodly long and there was a grand total of 20 chapters and at least 750 pages.

Logan made a note to ask Anxiety how he read so fast before going over and taking the book carefully from Anxiety’s lap. Anxiety made a small noise of confusion, looking up at Logan with half-glazed eyes.

“I told you to stop if you started to fall asleep. You have read more than enough, thank you Anxiety.” Logan stated.

Anxiety did little more than give a small hum of acknowledgement before settling into the couch more. Logan sighed. This type of behaviour often occurred in Anxiety when he had not slept in around five to six days, leading to the conclusion that either Anxiety had not slept for a long time before this incident, or that said incident took an awful lot of energy out of the younger.

Logan turned his attention now to the noise, deciding to play a little deduction game with himself. There were three possible people that could be in the kitchen right now, one of which could cause problems. He focused on the sound, clinging pots and pans could be heard quite clearly as the loudest sound emanating from the kitchen, that took Thomas out of the equation. Even with him trying to cook more, Thomas still kept things simple at breakfast, eating mostly cereal. The next noise, mixed in with the pots and pans, was continuous humming, that itself did not eliminate either of the two suspects left. What did eliminate one of the suspects however, was the specific song that was being hummed.

Logic didn’t even want to know what mess the kitchen was going to be in when he went in.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman’s current journey in the art of cooking was going very well if he did say so himself. He had in front of him 5 bowls of pancake batter, each mixed with various sweets. He had originally planned on making the others a simple breakfast to cheer them all up after the rather odd night last night, but once he got into the kitchen and had seen the assortment of ingredients he had to work with, well, he couldn’t help himself.

He found a fairly basic pancake recipe online, guessed everyone’s favourite sweets/flavours, and set to work. With that complete all he had to do was find a frying pan to cook them.

However, finding a frying pan in Thomas’ kitchen was proving to be a task more difficult then defeating a dragon-witch. Seriously, how hard was it to keep a room you rarely use for its intended purpose neat and organised? He was going to have to speak to Thomas about this when he woke up.

He was on his hands and knees with his head and upper body shoved into a cupboard when he heard a cough. He stopped what he was doing instantly, realising how peculiar his situation must appear to someone other than himself. Not to mention the state of the kitchen after Roman’s fight with the flour, he had won, but at the cost of spreading the beast’s insides all over the kitchen.

He reversed out of the cupboard and sat back on his knees, trying to maintain as much dignity as he could, and turned his body and head so that he could see the new-comer, who turned out to be Logan. He was staring at Roman with his arms folded, eyebrow raised, and foot tapping.

“What happened in here?” Logan demanded.

Roman glanced around at the flour covered surfaces and shrugged “I won a fight against the flour.” Logan pointed at the counter that was covered in Haribo sweets “And Haribos…” Logan pointed at a bowl that was covered, both inside and out, in cold, gloopy, melted chocolate “And chocolate. It was three against one! You should have seen the epic battle!” Logan’s face remained unimpressed and so Roman admitted defeat “I’ll tidy it up.” He said, pushing himself off of his knees and onto his feet.

He started grabbing up the Haribos first, putting them into the split packet from once they came. As he did so Logan moved around him and to the five bowls of pancake mix. 

“What’s all this?” He asked, a hint of confusion in his voice as he used the wooden spoon to mix the black goop with black chunks in.

“Well that particular bowl contains pancake mix, melted dark chocolate and black liquorish.” Roman stated, glanding at Logan in time to see him pull a face of disgust and drop the spoon as if it had burnt him.

“Why in the name of Albert Einstein would you mix those together?!”

“Well, Anxiety likes dark chocolate, liquorish and pancakes so I figured, why not combine them?” Roman stated, dumping the bag of flour covered sweets into the bin and moving on to cleaning the chocolate covered bowl in the sink.

“Because it sounds like a horrible combination.” Logan stated.

“Not for Anxiety I’m sure.” Roman muttered. 

“Well, whatever the reason you decided to mix these ingredients, I am sure that at least several of these ingredients will not cook correctly, if at all. They will most likely prevent them from baking correctly.” Logan examined each bowl before sighing “I suppose there is no harm trying though.”

Prince gasped, dropping the bowl back into the sick and turning on the spot to face Logan “Really?! You’ll let me try?!”

“Yes, of course. On the off chance that it works then the ingredients won’t have been wasted.” He reached into the one of the top cupboards and pulled out two frying pans “For future reference, the frying pans are kept in that cupboard.”

“Goooooood moooooorning!” A voice sing-songed from the living room, Prince looked out over the counter into the living room to see Morality at the bottom of the stairs with Thomas on the second-to-last step just behind him. Roman instantly shushed them, pointing at the sleeping Anxiety and watching as Thomas had to cover Morality’s mouth to prevent the latter from squealing. The two tip-toed over to the counter dividing the living room and kitchen and leant against it.

“You’ve been busy.” Thomas commented, glancing at the five bowls and at Logan who was setting up the two frying pans on the stove.

“Ahhhh yes, that was me! I wanted to make us all pancakes!” Prince boasted for a full ten minutes, exaggerating every detail of his epic battles and retelling his amazing story. Patton giggled at his ‘over-exaggeration’ and pushed his way into the kitchen so he could help Logan whilst Prince spoke of his cooking skills.

“Logan interrupted me just as I was going into the beast’s cave in search of the stolen frying pans.” Prince had taken a seat at the table with Thomas and was waiting watching as Logan and Patton came out of the kitchen, each holding two plates of pancakes. Two were pushed under Thomas and Princey’s noses whilst the others took the remaining two and leant against the wall to eat theirs.

“You had your head in a cupboard, not a cave, and the frying pans were hardly stolen.” Logan stated before heading into the living room to grab the book from the table.

“These have come out great Roman! I’m so proud of you!” Patton gushed, biting into another pancake and swallowing before continuing “You really considered what each of us like! It was so kind of you kiddo!”

“Well, I figured everyone could use a pick-me-up after last night and this was the first thing that came to mind. Speaking of, Logan, did you find anything out?”  
Logan moved back around couch to where the others were sat/standing and placed the book in the centre of the table between Prince and Thomas “As of when I went to sleep I had very little information, however, I left Anxiety to read the book whilst I was asleep. I was about to search through his findings.”

Roman sighed, glancing at the sleeping trait “That explains why I found him half asleep and fighting this morning, too far out of it to even notice I was there.”

“Yes well. I did tell him to rest if he felt the need.” Logan flicked the book open to the first post-it note and finding it green. His eyes skimmed over the page before he flicked to the next page, then the next, then the next, keeping a steady rhythm for a long while.

The room was silent except for the rhythmic page turning. The air was, at once, too stuffy for the royal, the air was thick and there was an unspoken apprehension from all of the conscious people around the table. At last, the rhythm stopped and there was total silence as Logan removed the orange post-it from the page and started reading.

Prince was feeling an unfamiliar pit in the bottom of his stomach, weighing it down. He felt both hopeful and fearful as he watched the smart trait read. His leg involuntarily jiggled and nerves he hadn’t even realised he possessed overtook him. Thoughts such as ‘What if Thomas is sick?’ and ‘Is this some type of curse?’ floated to the fore-front of his mind. This was new to him, he had never, not once, been the person to think negatively, he was an optimist, like Patton. Anxiety and Logan were the pessimist/realist, they were supposed to think of the worst-case whilst Price was to focus on the best-case.

So why did he suddenly feel like he was waiting for the jury to decide his fate?


End file.
